


The Stars and The Sun

by Envelin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envelin/pseuds/Envelin
Summary: A short collection of Jumin and V moments.





	

_“Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket.”_

Their eyes locked, grey reflecting the chromatic turquoise. Those blue pools would be enough to reach into, falling and drowning in nothing but an endless, clear blue sky. The warmth of a yellow sky, beaming and shrouding the eyes of the other...grey and dangerous. They were as dark as the night, enveloping the world in a crushing, cruel darkness...but there it was. It darted across the grey orb. Once, twice, three times at the bow of the head they were carried by. The twinkles inside them, lighting a hopeful path along the way. The twinkles...the stars.

Then Jihyun Kim fell.

_“Never let it fade away.”_

“Jumin...” He breathed, sighing as the raven fell forward into his arms. He was staggering, overwhelmed. “Jumin...It will be okay.” He whispered, delivering comforting pats to the taller male’s upper back. “I know it’s hard for you to have to deal with these divorces and marriages, but Jumin...I-” “I hate those women.” Jumin spat coldly, his nose buried deep into the photographer’s folder. “I hate them...I hate them so very much, V.” He repeated, and with every forced and angry ‘hate’ that Jumin cursed out, he could feel his heart contort in his chest. His closest friend, the only one that he could open up to...that was V’s responsibility and he took it in stride. “Jumin, listen.” His hands snaked up, clasping the other’s. A comforting squeeze caught his attention, Jumin’s gaze darting up to meet Jihyun’s. The deep blue...the shimmer from the sun causing him to become lost in that consoling look. “Even if people come in and out of our lives, we will always have each other.” V promised.

_“Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket.”_

Jumin gripped the grey jacket, glaring down at the man that he was practically choking. The grip on the shirt that he was wearing was intense, seams audibly cracking underneath Jumin’s balled up hands. “Let me help you! It’s obvious that your vision isn’t improving! I can pay for your surgery.” “Jumin, this is the only piece I have left of Rika...you understand, don’t you?” Jumin scoffed, tearing away. V was a photographer, and if his eyes were to worsen to him being completely blind, not only would he lose such a passion that he had in his life, but those turquoise depths...the ones that he confided in for so long would be lost forever. They stared at him, pupils glossy with damage, begging and scratching at Jumin. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple leaping high in his throat, and reluctantly he whispered. “I do…” How he loved them so.

_“Save it for a rainy day.”_

V squeezed his hand, and Jumin did back. They walked against the passing crowd down suburban bricked streets. The stone that was cracked and pulling into the Earth was dotted by delicate little raindrops, creating intricate patterns that Jumin would follow with his eyes as he led V through the crowd. “You need to write yourself a memo or something to remind you not to leave your cane at home. It is becoming a necessity in your life after all.” “Aww, Jumin…, but it did give me an excuse for you to come all the way here from work and hold my hand.” “...” “I’m joking.” V jested, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. Deep down he knew that he wasn’t, but Jumin didn’t need to know that. “It’s a dreary day.” Jumin noted, glancing up to the sky that was clouded with heavy nimbostratus clouds, their forms dancing along one another. If Jumin were lucky, he’d be able to catch small, blue, fleeting patches of sky hiding shyly among the grey. Momentarily, rays of sunlight would peak through the fluffy, yet aggressive ridges before darting back into the dark to hide from the rest of the world. Jumin’s eyes wandered from the heavens down to his friend, who was his own personal sun. How he wished that the sun would come out and grace him. Oh how he did…

_“For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night,”_

Jumin couldn’t sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes, he would dream of the most wonderful thing. Everything would seem so real and wonderful, but as he would open his eyes only then would the dark ceiling of his penthouse accompanied by the dancing blue reflections of the water from his fishtanks, he would be reminded that they were all the same thing...just dreams. He’d smack his lips together, caressing the dry roof of his mouth with his tongue as he would remember the perfect taste of a pair of strawberry pink lips. The fading images of his dreams such as a crop of blue hair accompanied by shining aqua eyes would graze the inside of his eyelids as he would blink them away. Such repetitive dreams caused him to become restless, he contorting his body to reach out for his phone on the bedside table. He’d open up the RFA messenger, just to check to see what he had missed. Passing through the times, he felt his chest heat and tingle as he saw the currently active chatroom, titled “I Have Something To Tell You”, the only member inside being the ghost of his dreams himself. “V…” The name passed Jumin’s lips, as he was almost in awe to see the man even on the messenger. 

V: No one is on…?

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

Jumin Han: V,

Jumin Han: It’s late. What are you doing up at this hour?

V: I could be asking you the same question, Mr.Director.

Jumin Han: Very funny.

V: Haha, I thought you might like it. I do have something to tell you though, Jumin.

Jumin Han: Oh?

V: Yes.

V: You know, ever since Rika died, I felt like we have been repairing an old friendship. I feel like we have gotten a lot closer...and I do appreciate everything that you’ve done for me up to this point.

Jumin Han: You don’t need to thank me. This is just my responsibility as a member of the RFA.

V: This has nothing to do with the RFA. This is just for us.

Jumin Han: Exclusively?

V: That’s right. I really just wanted to tell you that I missed seeing you so much. I might just leave my cane at home more often to have an excuse for you to come help me out.

Jumin Han: I hope that you are joking. 

Jumin Han: I don’t want that to be the only reason that you’d like to see me.

V: Haha, of course not.

Jumin felt the heat rising to his face. Why was this so...cute of them? This conversation felt so endearing, and almost like it was one that some high school crushes would share. It was filled to the brim with nothing but innocence and lightness. 

V: So what’s the schedule for you tomorrow?

Jumin Han: Filled as usual.

Jumin Han: I have three board meetings and a lunch with my father scheduled. It will be busy. I do hope that Assisant Kang is prepared and in dress code…

A friendly reminder for her, just in case she were to read it later.

V: Anything else?

Jumin Han: I’d like the rest of my free time to be spent with Elizabeth the 3rd.

V: Think you can squeeze me in somewhere on that schedule?

Jumin Han: I think that can be arranged.

V: Ah, good to hear.  
Jumin Han: See you tomorrow then?

V: It’s a date.

[V has left the chatroom]  
[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]

_“And just in case you feel you want to hold her,”_

The day that they spent together was one of the best in years. They went everywhere together, visiting the sunken gardens, sampling wine out by a nearby orchard until Jumin got tipsy. Everywhere they went together, Jumin and V had their hands clasped together, since V had ‘forgotten’ his cane again. Jumin couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the other man trying to be so clever. It was rather cute. “We should go ahead and take the subway back home as we have traveled far away. It will take quite some time for Driver Kim to arrive, wouldn’t it?” “Driver Kim is very skilled. I wouldn’t underestimate him if I were you.” “Fair enough, but the metro is right here.” V said, gesturing to the sign leading into the station. “Very well. I don’t mind how we get home in all honesty. I am excited to give these gifts to Elizabeth the 3rd.” “She’s going to love that necklace.” “Do you think this shade of corral will suit her well?” “Elizabeth the 3rd looks beautiful in anything, doesn’t she?” 

Jumin simply loved how V knew how to answer him just perfectly. Upon boarding the subways, the seats had been filled, V and Jumin having to station themselves near the air conditioner in the back of the car. Although the three piece suit that Jumin had worn was perfect for the cold, the visible shivering that V was displaying was unacceptable. The long grey jacket that the male always adorned was thin and was mainly something that he wore exclusively for fashion. “V?” Jumin started, V’s head lulling to the side as the train eased along the tracks. “Are you asleep?” He waved his hand in front of the man’s face, unable to peer at those eyes from underneath those dark glasses. Jumin thought for a moment and gave a concerned look to his friend, worried about the temperature that he might be afflicted by. Glancing around to see that no one was watching, he wrapped his arms around the frame of the shorter male, delivering his warmth to him as he pulled V in close. Jumin’s nose dug into the crevice of V’s neck and he took in his scent...like a fresh pack of Polaroid film. He smiled and closed his eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever.

_“You’ll have a pocketful of starlight.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was used in the italics is called "Catch A Falling Star" by Perry Como.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and feedback if you did!


End file.
